


Otherwise Occupied

by exmachinarium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmachinarium/pseuds/exmachinarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One look at Hinata and Kageyama's faces was enough for Suga to know that something was wrong. Instinctively, he moved forward to shield them from Daichi's incoming wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherwise Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my daisuga week fills and this time I managed to squeeze in pretty much the whole team, which is quite some achievement. Prompt was "first date", but I added a dash of the alternative one, "holiday". I hope the mix ended up enjoyable.

"Hinata! Kageyama!"

The two first–years in question turned around so abruptly they nearly fell over. One look at their faces was enough for Suga to know that something was wrong. Instinctively, he moved forward to shield them from Daichi's incoming wrath.

"What's the matter?"

Kageyama flinched, but didn't answer; Hinata made a distressed noise, as if the answer was desperately trying to wiggle out from between his lips, but he was determined to hold it in. Suga didn't have to look back to know the snow around Daichi began spontaneously melting (not quite metaphorically) — the captain was definitely not in the best of moods that day and it could only end in–

"ANSWERS, NOW!"

–shouting.

"Tanakalockedthekeyinsidebuthe'stryingtogetinthroughthewindowandNoyaishelping!"

"What?" Suga moved his head from side to side to clear out the annoying ringing, but he supposed even without it the avalanche of words would be pretty impossible to decipher.

"We'resosorry!" Hinata squeaked, dodging the punch aimed at him by Kageyama, who all but yelled:

"We were supposed to cover for them, idiot!"

The situation was on the best way to turn into a first–class disaster, but at this precise moment a loud crash came from the side of the building. Not thinking much, all four students rushed there to assess the damage.

"I told you I should go on top! I could've fit in that gap!" Noya spluttered through a mouthful of snow.

"It closed anyway, so what's the point of arguing now? Come on, we have to think of something else before the cap– Oh."

Yes, Suga thought distractedly observing the eerily calm Daichi walking towards the two culprits, 'oh' was the appropriate comment in this situation. Leaving the captain to deal out the appropriate punishment, he turned towards the first–years again.

"Maybe we should get the teacher? I think he mentioned making a spare key for when we'd like to practise longer… But don't tell anyone about that!" he added quickly. After all, Takeda–sensei could get into trouble for owning a spare key to a school facility, even though it was very considerate of him.

"The teacher is down with the flu," Tsukishima informed, approaching from the other side of the building to join the party, Yamaguchi in tow, "and coach Ukai seems to be out of town."

"Right. His shop was closed in the morning, so he's probably busy restocking before the holidays or helping his family…"

"In other words, there's nothing we can do at this point," Daichi grunted. Behind him, Noya and Tanaka's legs were poking out from a pile of snow by the wall of the gym. Nobody dared to laugh. "I guess that, much as I hate it, we need to cancel the training for today."

Hinata let out a disappointed groan. Kageyama seemed to be equally distressed, but Suga pacified them both by promising they'll make up for it some other day, perhaps even during the holidays if everyone's still around. That seemed to improve their moods a little. In order to repent for his earlier stupidity, Tanaka offered to send messages to Ennoshita and other second–years, and after saying their goodbyes, the team split into smaller groups again.

"Any plans for the rest of the day?" Suga asked as he and Daichi were walking down the road.

"Not really. Normally we'd be busy until late in the evening, so now I have a lot of time on my hands and no idea what to do with it."

"I see… Fancy a coffee?"

"Sure, why not."

They turned left and walked until they came across a place with decent prices and even a couple of fancy biscuits to go with the drink — not something to be ignored this late into the day. For a moment they debated whether to sit down and spend some time people–watching, but ultimately decided that due to the cancelled training, they should at least try to move around as much as they could. Besides, in spite of the chill and piles of snow everywhere, the weather was more than inviting for a long walk. In the end they settled for coffee to go and a bag of assorted biscuits. Suga called dibs on the spicy ones, even though Daichi wouldn't touch them with a ten–foot pole, and — to Daichi's genuine surprise — offered to pay for the whole thing instead of their regular even split.

"My treat," he grinned, handing Daichi his paper cup.

"I can see that. What's the occasion?"

"Our first date."

"Is it?"

Daichi sipped his coffee, deep in thought. They were spending a lot of time together since the very beginning of high school, both at school and outside of it. But it was always because either studying or volleyball (and sometimes a bit of both). Even their sleepovers consisted mostly of discussing strategy or learning for the exams. Then the third year came around and with it even more duties, including but not limited to handling their dysfunctional and quarrelsome first–years… And second–years for that matter. Unbelievable as it was, during the past three years they've never actually spent a single afternoon simply enjoying each other's company (not that each day with Suga wasn't enjoyable in and of itself). Which meant that…

"Whoa!"

"Daichi, watch out!" Suga pulled him to the side just in time to prevent the collision with a nearby street lamp. They bumped shoulders, both losing their footing on the slippery pavement for a second.

"Sorry, the revelation took me by surprise." Daichi smiled sheepishly.

Suga just laughed and offered a biscuit.

"So… You want to do something fancy, maybe? First date and all?"

The other shook his head, taking the last sip of his coffee and getting rid of the cup in order to grasp Daichi's hand.

"I'm fine where I am, thank you very much."

Daichi smiled, cheeks heating up (not unpleasantly). Sometimes a day off was really worth taking, even at the cost of the training. Perhaps, he thought as they huddled closer to avoid the first breath of evening chill, he overreacted a little with Noya and Tanaka… Only a little though.

"Daichi?"

"Yeah?" His smile faltered when he noticed concern on Suga's face.

"Did anyone call Asahi?"

"… Shit."


End file.
